Le mariage
by Altalia
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive et Elisabeth Midford sont fiancés depuis enfants, ça tout le monde le sait. Mais la demande en mariage n'a pas encore été faite... Mais cela va-t-il se passer comme prévu ?


Le mariage

Éxoelediela

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas la suite de la fic car nous avons eu un petit problème de coordination. Du coup nous vous offrons cet OS pour vous faire patienter quelques jours pour avoir la suite de la fiction Fusion Salée.  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

Voilà c'est aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je dois lui demander sa main. Je dois lui demander de partager ma vie à jamais. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Aujourd'hui, en ce triste jour de Septembre, je vais sceller ma vie avec la sienne.

Aujourd'hui je vais demander sa main à Elisabeth…

Non pas que cela m'enchante particulièrement, moi qui n'était pas pour le mariage, mais sa famille commence à en avoir assez d'attendre. Alors très gentiment et le plus discrètement du monde ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient un mariage dans les plus brefs délais ou bien nous allions devoir arrêter de nous voir l'un et l'autre.

Honnêtement parfois je préférerais la deuxième option. Surtout quand j'ai sous les yeux ce qu'elle a fait de mon si beau manoir… Tout est… défiguré. Il y a des guirlandes de fleurs partout, toutes les décorations sont roses, blanches et rouges et des pétales de rose traînent sur mon passage. Et… une minute… non dites moi que c'est pas possible !

Ça ne peut pas… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas eux pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas mon équipe que je vois là-bas n'est-ce pas ? Oh misère si… Si c'est bien eux… En fait en voyant cela je me demande ce que va bien pouvoir donner notre mariage… Si elle est capable de faire ça à Ma demeure alors que nous ne sommes même pas mariés ou ensemble officiellement, que va devenir notre future maison ?!

J'ai révisé ma demande pendant des jours et des jours, seul dans ma chambre ou dans mon bureau, devant le miroir, avec Mey-Linn… Je sais qu'elle n'attend que ça, que ses parents n'attendent que ça, que les miens l'auraient certainement voulu et que tout le monde s'y attend.

Mais que sont les bonnes manières, la bien-séance, le savoir-faire, le savoir-être, la bonne conduite, l'étiquette à côté de mes impressions ? Elle… c'est… une enfant dans un corps de femme… Elle est majeure maintenant, je n'ai que dix-sept ans et sans que j'ai besoin de le dire, tout le monde trouve que je suis plus mâture et majeur qu'elle… Que vais-je faire de mes journées avec elle ?

Que pourrons-nous nous dire ? Alors que je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler de mes missions, secret défense, de la Reine, du contrat avec Sebastian ou de mes idées pour la société ? Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui offrir alors qu'elle a déjà tout ce qu'elle souhaite de la part de ses parents ? Que puis-je donner à une enfant riche qui est habituée à déjà tout avoir ? Qu'allons-nous pouvoir échanger ? À quoi ressembleront nos jours de pluie où nous serons coincés à la maison ? Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire ? À quoi vont ressembler nos discussions ? Les silences c'est bien mais au bout d'un moment ça doit tuer…

Et c'est quoi cette manie de décorer et changer tout ce qu'elle trouve en quelque chose qu'elle trouve plus « mignon » ?! Un manoir ce n'est pas fait pour être « mignon » ! C'est fait pour être agréable, pratique, confortable et aux goûts du propriétaire, moi en l'occurrence ! Mais je lui ai déjà dit tout ça… J'ai déjà essayé de sauver mon équipe de ces accoutrements ridicules mais… soit elle est sourde soit elle ne veut tout simplement pas entendre. Et je penche particulièrement pour la seconde option.

\- Ciel ! Regarde ! N'est-ce pas mignon ?

\- Si Elisabeth. Très.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est Lizzy ! Li-zzy !

\- Oui.

\- T'en fais une tête ! Allez viens j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi !

\- Non !

\- Si ! Viens te changer !

Elle m'attrape durement par la main et c'est là que je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi son entraînement à l'escrime… Elle a une poigne et une force incroyable ! Elle me tire doucement mais sûrement vers les escaliers, voulant certainement m'entraîner vers ma chambre pour que je me change en un quelconque personnage « mignon » comme elle dit…

\- Lizzy !

\- Ciel !

\- Mademoiselle Elisabeth.

\- Oui Monsieur Tanaka ?

\- Est-ce bien convenable pour une Lady telle que vous d'agir ainsi et de vouloir aider un homme à se changer dans sa chambre ?

\- … Vous avez sans doute raison Monsieur Tanaka mais si je ne le surveille pas il ne le fera pas j'en suis sûre !

\- Je suis sûr que Sebastian saura s'occuper de Monsieur.

\- Oui.

J'adore Monsieur Tanaka mais je le hais quand même. Surtout Sebastian. Même si je préfère largement que ce soit ses mains qui m'aident à me changer plutôt que celles de Elisabeth. Oui c'est étrange, mais ça fait un moment que je suis passé au-dessus de cela quand j'ai vu que non seulement j'adorais qu'il s'occupe de moi mais qu'en plus j'aimais quand il passait ses mains sur moi…

Sebastian me lance un regard, j'adresse un signe de tête à Elisabeth et commence à monter les escaliers, suivi de près par mon majordome.

\- Aller venez nous avons encore des décorations et des salles à faire !

Oh misère mon pauvre manoir ! Elle va en faire une maison de poupées ! Déjà mon équipe est réduite à un lapin, un bébé géant, une souris et une grenouille… Manquerait plus que j'ai un oiseau et on a tous les animaux de contes ! Sauf la chèvre… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !

Sebastian m'ouvre la porte, je m'installe sur le lit pendant qu'il défait mes chaussures et chaussettes. Puis je me relève, retire mon pantalon, il défait mon veston et mon nœud. Le tour de ma chemise blanche si rassurant arrive bien trop vite. Plus les boutons lâchent, plus je sens arriver le moment du costume ridicule… Je vais ressembler à un troubadour, un fou du roi !

Voilà. Je suis en caleçon, exposé aux yeux habitués de Sebastian et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens rougir sous ce regard pourtant habituel. Il disparaît de mon champ de vision pendant quelques secondes, me laissant reprendre une teinte normale, puis revient avec un costume noir entre les bras.

\- Je suis désolé Jeune Maître mais le costume vous serait trop petit. Je vous propose celui-ci en attendant que je modifie celui de Mademoiselle Elisabeth.

\- Montre.

Il me montre une costume noir, que j'ai déjà porté, une fois… pour l'enterrement de Mme Red. Ma tante… je…

\- Je sais qu'il vous ramène à quelque chose que vous préféreriez oublier mais c'est le seul costume qu'elle n'a pas vu, au moins ainsi elle pensera que vous avez fait l'effort d'acheter quelque chose pour sa visite ici.

\- C'est une bonne idée Sebastian. On y va !

\- Yes, My Lord.

Je ne dois pas y penser. Je ne dois pas y penser. Je… Trop tard… Je sens mes yeux se mouiller de larmes et ma bouche se déformer en un rictus de dégoût en pensant aux circonstances de sa disparation. Et dire que tout ça c'est à cause de cet idiot de Shinigami !

\- Jeune Maître, les draps ne vous ont rien fait.

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier qu'il ne voit même pas puisqu'il est concentré sur la tâche compliquée de m'habiller correctement. Je lâche les draps à présent froissés et pose mes mains sur sa tête pour ne pas le gêner dans sa tâche. Quoi que… Après une seconde de réflexion je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses alors qu'il devait remonter mon pantalon sur ma taille.

\- Jeune Maître pouvez-vous…

\- Non.

Il sourit narquoisement, me prend dans ses bras en me collant contre son torse et me soulève du lit. Je pends quelques secondes au-dessus des draps avant qu'il ne me repose. Pendant que je ne touchais plus ni le sol, ni la douceur des draps il en a profité pour remonter mon pantalon sur mes cuisses. Flûte !

\- Debout Jeune Maître.

\- Non.

J'aime bien l'embêter de temps en temps. Bon d'accord un peu tous les jours. Mais la vie serait triste sans cela ! Et c'est à moi que revient l'immense honneur de pimenter sa vie ! Quelle joie ! Enfin de courte durée puisqu'il trouve vite la solution en me mettant sur mes pieds après m'avoir pris dans ses bras. C'est la deuxième fois que cela arrive ne moins de cinq minutes…

\- Jeune Maître Mademoiselle Elisabeth doit vous attendre.

\- Oui je sais. Nous y allons Sebastian.

J'ai l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud… Elisabeth… Je dois toujours lui demander sa main… Peut-être pourrai-je le faire un autre jour ? Non c'est une mauvais idée. Ses parents attendent ma demande. Je dois lui demander. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Soit je lui demande aujourd'hui et elle va très certainement dire oui, soit je ne lui demande pas et dans ce cas je ne donne pas cher de ma peau… Vaut mieux que je lui demande aujourd'hui j'ai une société à faire tourner !

\- Sebastian penses-tu qu'elle a défiguré tout le manoir cette fois-ci ?

\- J'en ai bien peur…

\- Alors tu vas devoir tout défaire dès son départ Sebastian. Il ne devra pas en rester un seul pétale !

\- Yes, My Lord.

J'aime bien quand il répond comme ça à mes ordres. Cela me donne l'impression que je le domine, que je le contrôle. Alors qu'en fait c'est lui qui contrôle tout. Certes il m'obéit mais cela fait partie du contrat. C'est lui qui me sauve la vie et me protège de tout, tout le temps. C'est lui qui m'habille, me nourrit, m'instruit, m'exerce aux arts de la musique, du dessin et de la danse. Sans lui…

\- Jeune Maître ?

\- Oui ?

\- Nous avons un problème…

\- Quel pro… Oh non…

Une maison de poupées serait bien trop gentil pour décrire ce qu'est devenu mon manoir. Ce n'est même pas suffisant pour exprimer l'état des pièces qui s'étalent devant moi… Au début elle n'avait fait que l'entrée, puis la salle de bal avec les couloirs qui y mènent. Cela aurait été amplement suffisant ! Et bien non ! Cela ne lui a pas suffit ! Il a fallu qu'elle s'attaque à toutes les autres pièces de ma grande demeure ancestrale et familiale !

Toutes les pièces, tous les couloirs, même les tableaux et les portes ! Tout est décoré, peinturluré, recouvert, brillant ou nacré ! Dans chaque recoin du sol il y a des pétales de fleurs, tous les trois mètres au plafond il y a un bouquet de gui et sur toutes les portes il y a un cœur notant l'utilité de la pièce. C'est… un carnage !

\- Sebastian dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit avec toi qui m'apporte mon petit-déjeuné.

\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas le cas et que vous êtes bien réveillé Jeune Maître.

\- Misère. Lizzy !

\- Oh Ciel te voilà ! Regarde comme c'est… Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ton costume ?

Elle ne va pas pleurer pour ça n'est-ce pas ? À priori non elle a préféré prendre le parti de l'énervement. Si elle croit qu'elle va pouvoir me reprocher le fait que je n'ai pas voulu me ridiculiser en portant son costume, elle se trompe énormément !

\- Je ne l'ai pas mis parce premièrement je ne voulais pas le mettre et deuxièmement il m'étais trop petit.

\- L'as-tu au moins essayé avant de dire cela ?

\- Non.

\- Alors peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ?!

\- Sebastian connaît ma taille et mes mensurations par coeur, lorsqu'il a vu le costume il a sur qu'il me serait trop serré, il m'a donc proposé de porter ce costume que j'avais acheté pour ta venue. Mais si tu préfères je vais remettre mes habits. Cela ne me pose aucun problème, après tout il est vrai que ce n'est pas cela que tu m'avais demandé de porter et comme le costume est trop petit, je peux remettre ce que je portais ce matin.

\- Non ! Non c'est très bien ainsi. Tu… tu l'as acheté… Pour moi ?

\- Et bien à dire vrai, lorsque j'ai entendu que tu allais peut-être venir je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'ai quelque à mettre que tu n'ai pas déjà vu. Sebastian et moi sommes donc allés chercher ce costume. Néanmoins s'il ne te plaît pas je peux toujours aller me changer.

\- Non il te va très bien. Merci de cet effort Ciel, ça me touche énormément !

Et voilà ! J'ai gagné ! Par contre maintenant faut que je la console… Oui parce que évidemment le fait que je lui dise que j'avais acheté ce costume en son honneur l'a tellement émue qu'elle vient de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes ! Les filles ! De vraies fontaines ! Comment on console une fille qui pleure parce qu'elle est contente ? Elle est contente au moins pas vrai ?!

\- Lizzy… Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je pensais que cela te ferai plaisir ?

\- Oui ! Mais c'est que… Tu…

Et c'est reparti ! Elle pleure encore plus fort, les larmes dévalent son visage et Sebastian finit par lui tendre un mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux et son petit nez. Je ne la vois pas faire d'ailleurs puisqu'elle s'est tournée afin que je ne la vois pas car ce ne serait pas convenable.

\- Gling Gling !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Paula ? Serait-ce… des clochettes ? Oui, oui c'est bien des clochettes qu'elle agite avec un air fier et inquiet sur le visage en imitant le carillon cristallin des cloches qu'elle tient dans sa main. Le pire c'est que ça a l'air d'avoir un effet apaisant sur Elisabeth. Tellement qu'elle finit par arrêter de pleurer.

\- Je préfère lorsque vous souriez Mademoiselle.

\- Merci Paula.

\- Il est l'heure de passer à table. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

\- Nous venons Sebastian. Elisabeth ?

\- Je ne te suivrai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas promis de m'appeler Lizzy à chaque fois que tu t'adressera à moi.

\- … C'est promis, Lizzy.

\- Bien dans ce cas allons y.

Je lui tend mon bras sur lequel elle pose sa main et nous suivons Sebastian jusqu'à la salle à manger. Je m'installe en bout de table tandis que Elisabeth… Lizzy s'assoit à mes côtés. Sebastian sert les plats qui s'enchaînent les uns après les autres. Lizzy paraît heureuse et moi plus le temps passe et plus je me plonge profondément dans mes pensées, redoutant le moment où je devrai passer à l'acte.

Le repas est terminé, Elisabeth a voulu visiter le jardin et la roseraie. Bonne idée. Je l'accompagne avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Le cadre des roses serait parfait pour une demande en mariage. Mais… Je ne veux définitivement pas lui demander sa main. Je n'ose imaginer le résultat de notre mariage au bout de moins de deux ans. Enfin encore faudrait-il qu'il dure jusque là… Pas question de divorce ou de séparation mais beaucoup de mariage finissent mal. Certains époux ne se parlent plus, d'autres préfèrent s'enfermer chez eux ou dans leur chambre, d'autres encore finissent par vivre à l'extérieur de chez eux et retrouvent leur conjoint seulement pour les sorties en public.

Je n'ai pas envie que mon mariage finisse comme ça ! C'est peut-être enfantin et ça fait peut-être très jeune fille « princesse » mais je veux un beau mariage, qui dure et avec une personne en qui j'ai confiance. Non pas de grand amour parce que je n'y crois plus mais je veux au moins une confiance absolue et une personne avec qui je pourrai partager des discussions et des points communs.

Alors que Lizzy s'approche de roses rouges pour sentir leur doux parfum je me prépare mentalement à faire ma demande pour rompre nos fiançailles et passer à l'étape de notre mariage pour lier nos vies à jamais. Je plonge la main dans ma poche pour en sortir la boîte de la bague.

\- Où est-elle passée !

\- Ciel ?

\- Tout va bien Lizzy ne t'en fais pas. Regarde, ceci est notre dernière amélioration, un jardin japonais.

\- Oh Ciel c'est magnifique !

\- Vas-y.

Je la regarde s'éloigner un moment avant de m'empresser de plonger la main dans toutes mes poches. Je ne retrouve pas la boîte ! Où est-elle passée ?! Comment je peux faire ma demande sans la bague ?!

\- Sebastian ?

\- Oui.

\- Aurais-tu trouve la bague de mariage pour Lizzy ?

\- Non Jeune Maître c'est vous qui l'aviez il me semble.

\- Oui mais je ne la retrouve pas ! Elle était dans ma poche !

\- Ciel ! Viens voir !

\- J'arrive Lizzy.

Avec un grand sourire de façade je me dirige vers ma fiancée pour m'enquérir de ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque j'arrive à ses côtés, elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de larmes. Encore ?!

\- Ciel…

\- Qui-a-t-il Lizzy tu m'inquiètes !

\- C'est magnifique regarde !

Je m'approche de ce qu'elle me montre et aperçois une fleur qui a poussé, seule, au milieu des grains blancs brillants du jardin. Il est vrai que cette apparition est magnifique. C'est un lys blanc tacheté de rose et de pourpre aux pétales aussi délicats que la soie. Ce serait le moment parfait pour une demande… Si je n'avais pas perdu la bague !

Je regarde Elisabeth. Elle est subjuguée par la beauté de cette fleur et les larmes menacent d'envahir ses yeux. Pour une demoiselle je trouve qu'elle est très émotive en ce moment… J'espère que ce n'est que temporaire parce que je ne me vois pas lui demander vivre avec elle si elle continue à être émotive ainsi !

Après un certain temps passé dans le jardin nous rentrons au manoir pour le goûter. Fondant au chocolat accompagné de sa crème anglaise et glace à la vanille de Madagascar. Sebastian s'est encore surpassé ! Lorsque nous avons fini je propose d'aller un moment dans la bibliothèque pour s'instruire et je vois que Elisabeth me suit à contre cœur. Elle préfère l'action aux livres…

Elle finit par s'assoupir à force de me regarder entièrement plongé dans mon livre. Une fois certain qu'elle est complètement partie dans les bras de Morphée je me relève et me dirige vers mon bureau. Il faut absolument que je retrouve la bague !

\- Jeune Maître que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne trouve plus la bague pour ma demande en mariage Sebastian !

\- Est-ce si urgent Jeune Maître ?

\- Oui ! Si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, elle va partir avant que je ne l'ai fait !

\- Pour quelle raison devez-vous obligatoirement le faire si vous ne le voulez pas ?

\- Je le veux !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui bon il est vrai que je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler enthousiaste à cette idée mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je dois assurer l'honneur et la réputation de ma famille et cela passe par un mariage de bonne facture ! Peu importe mes sentiments et ressentis lorsque l'avenir de ma société et de mon image dans le monde dépend d'une simple demande !

\- Certes. Néanmoins rappelez-vous que ce mariage doit engendrer des successeurs. Or si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec Mademoiselle Elisabeth comment voulez-vous lui faire des enfants ?

\- C'est… Sebastian occupe-toi plutôt de retrouver ma bague !

\- Mais…

\- Contesterais-tu un ordre Sebastian ?

\- … Je ferai selon vos ordres My Lord.

\- Je préfère cela.

Pendant qu'il cherche ma bague je demande à Finnian, appelé par la fenêtre, de vérifier si Elisabeth dort encore. Une fois la confirmation obtenue je décide de me plonger dans les affaires qui demandent ma présence. Les lettres et autres invitations… Quelle joie !

Au moins trois heures plus tard (peut-être moins…) Sebastian revient. Il s'approche doucement du bureau sur lequel il dépose l'alliance que j'avais perdue et la boîte qui la contenait. Je le remercie d'un œil et le suit du regard lorsqu'il sort de la pièce pour continuer ses tâches journalières.

Alors que je m'apprête à poser la main sur la bague afin de la remettre dans sa boîte, celle-ci m'échappe des mains et tombe du bureau. Surpris, je me lève de mon fauteuil et m'agenouille à côté de l'alliance pour la récupérer. Là encore elle me file entre les doigts et se dirige vers la porte de la pièce. Mais… C'est quoi ce… !

Pour le moment calmement, je me dirige vers le couloir et m'agenouille à nouveau à proximité de l'anneau pour le récupérer. Encore ?! Cette fois… Au bout du couloir je recommence l'opération mais ce coup-ci je me place un peu plus loin. Je me prépare et me jette sur l'anneau. Me retrouvant ainsi à plat ventre sur le tapis rouge de mon couloir…

Malgré cet effort, l'essaie s'avère être un échec cuisant ! Quel ennui ! Qui est-ce qui me fait vivre cet enfer ?! J'ai l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris avec une bague ! Ah la voilà qui prend les escaliers à présent ! Si elle croit que je vais m'agenouiller dans les escaliers au risque de chuter ! Je descends donc les marches une à une, regardant l'alliance s'éloigner à chaque pas que je fais.

Après une dernière tentative dans le couloir je décide de suivre la bague pour voir où elle me mènera et surtout à Qui elle me mènera… ! Et je vais lui faire sa fête à cette personne ! M'avoir fait courir dans tout le manoir après une bague ! Quelle décadence ! Quel déshonneur pour moi ! Je me suis allongé en plein milieu d'un couloir ! Heureusement que j'ai rencontré personne…

Tiens, tiens, tiens… Les cuisines… Ça peut donc être Bard, Mey-Linn ou… Sebastian ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! C'est lui qui m'a amené la bague ! Je vais l'étrangler ce démon !

\- Jeune Maître que faites-vous ici ?!

\- J'ai faim Bard.

\- Mais il me semblait que Sebastian vous avait apporté le goûter non ?

\- Oui. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans la lingerie Jeune Maître.

Dans la lingerie ? Où est-ce ? En ouvrant toutes les portes je devrais bien finir par trouver je suppose… Première porte, pas la bonne, deuxième non plus et troisième même chose. Au bout de six portes je tombe enfin sur la lingerie. Sebastian a les mains dans l'eau pour laver le linge et une ficelle à côté de lui… Une ficelle ?!

\- Alors c'est bien toi !

\- De quoi Jeune Maître ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a amené jusqu'ici avec la bague accrochée au bout d'une ficelle !

Avec un sourire narquois, il s'essuie les mains sur un torchon blanc posé là et s'approche doucement de moi, tel un prédateur s'approcherait de sa proie. Là il me pousse contre le mur, me fait un magnifique sourire qui fait rater un battement à mon cœur sans que je ne sache pourquoi et me parle d'une voix… Langoureuse ?!

\- Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?! Tu sais que je dois épouser Lizzy et en plus on n'a aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre tous les deux !

\- Si vous le dites.

En disant cela il me lâche et s'éloigne un peu de moi avant de se retourner pour s'agenouiller à côté de la bague et de retirer la ficelle qui m'a amené jusqu'ici. Je repars donc avec l'alliance en main et les pensées complètement engourdies par sa demande.

C'est vrai je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui ! Bon, j'aime quand il s'occupe de moi mais c'est parce que comme ça je n'ai rien à faire et je pleinement profite de l'attention dont j'ai manqué étant enfant. C'est vrai aussi que j'aime lorsque ce sont ses mains qui me déshabille et me lavent, même encore maintenant alors que je devrai le faire seul, à dix-sept ans… C'est vrai aussi que je veux toujours savoir où il est et que j'attends toujours avec impatience qu'il vienne me chercher pour aller au lit ou pour venir me réveiller le matin. C'est vrai aussi que lorsqu'il est pas là je me sens vite seul dans ce grand manoir.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai des sentiments !

\- Jeune Maître tout va bien ?

\- Oui Finnian.

\- D'accord ! Mademoiselle Lizzy s'est réveillée, elle vous demande.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça… Merci.

Génial. Si elle est réveillée cela veut dire que je dois lui faire ma demande… Mais plus le temps passe, plus mes pas me rapprochent d'elle et moins j'ai envie de lui demander officiellement sa main ! Comment je vais faire ?! Ses parents n'attendent que ça et elle aussi ! Si je ne le fais pas maintenant sa famille ne va plus vouloir que je l'approche, je serai déshonorer car j'aurais rompu les fiançailles par une demande d'officialisation non faite et ce sera le drame pour retrouver une Lady à épouser !

Enfin… Si je lui demande demain ? C'est vrai, c'est pas parce que j'attends un jour de plus pour la faire cette demande que ça va changer quoique ce soit ! Ah oui mais elle doit partir ce soir… Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de la rejoindre chez elle plus tard dans la semaine pour officialiser les choses ? En attendant ce soir je ne fais rien, je réponds à sa demande d'être auprès d'elle et c'est tout. Oui c'est une bonne idée ça !

\- Lizzy tu m'as fais demandé ?

\- Oui ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis réveillée seule dans cette bibliothèque austère !

\- Je te prie de m'excuser mais il y avait des affaires qui nécessitaient ma présence.

\- Et ces affaires dont tu parles étaient-elles plus importantes que de me tenir compagnie afin que je ne sois pas seule à mon réveil ?

\- Tu dormais Lizzy ! Je ne savais pas quand tu allais te réveiller je ne pouvais rester là à rien faire !

\- Mais tu aurais pu lire un livre !

\- J'en ai déjà lu deux pendant que tu dormais et voyant que tu ne te réveillais toujours pas j'ai préféré mettre ce temps à profit.

\- Tu m'as abandonnée !

\- Tu n'étais pas seule Lizzy. Tu es dans Mon manoir, j'étais pas loin ! Et toute mon équipe veillait sur toi ! C'est même Finnian qui est venu me chercher pour me dire que tu étais réveillée ! Tu.n'é .seule.

\- Il est allé te chercher parce que je le lui ai demandé lorsqu'il est venu me voir !

\- Et pourquoi est-il venu te voir selon toi ? Pour t'achever dans le sommeil ? Enfin Lizzy ! Il est venu voir si tu étais réveillée et veiller sur toi pour que tu ne sois pas seule à ton réveil. Là tu lui as demandé de venir me chercher, ce qu'il a fait. Tu ne peux rien lui reprocher !

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas à lui que je fais des reproches…

\- Très bien. Alors si tu ne lui fais aucun reproche et que tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire que des réflexions comme celles-ci, je retourne à mon bureau. Il ne n'est pas question que j'essuie un affront de ta part et pour cette raison sous mon toit.

\- Mais Ciel…

\- Non ! Tu es une Lady Elisabeth ! Et une Lady lorsqu'elle se réveille seule dans une pièce parce que son fiancé est parti travailler n'a pas à faire autant de manières ! Tu n'as pas à me reprocher de travailler ! Crois -tu vraiment que je préfère travailler sur des dossiers, des demandes et répondre à des lettres sans importance plutôt que d'être avec toi ?! Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurai laissée seule si tu n'étais sous étroite surveillance de mon équipe ?! Crois-tu vraiment ne pas être en sécurité ici à tel point que tu me reproches de travailler pendant ton sommeil ?!

\- …

\- Si tu ne te penses pas en sécurité dans ma demeure, sous la surveillance de mes majordomes Elisabeth, alors pourquoi es-tu là si tu as peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

\- Je suis là pour toi Ciel !

\- Alors si tu es là pour moi, comment peux-tu me faire des reproches comme cela ?! Rentre chez toi Lizzy, nous nous reverrons demain et j'espère que ça ira mieux. Je viendrai te voir dans la matinée.

\- Très bien.

Je sais que l'ai vexée et blessée mais ses manières ne sont pas dignes de son rang ! Elle va certainement en référer à sa famille mais au moins elle sait à quoi s'en tenir à présent. Non mais franchement me reprocher de travailler pendant qu'elle dort ! Je vais pas faire la plante verte en attendant que Mademoiselle daigne se réveiller quand même !

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, lui souhaite un bon retour à la maison et la regarde partir en calèche. Lorsqu'elle y est montée j'ai vu des larmes inonder ses yeux et j'ai cru un moment qu'elle allaient tomber… Elles les a retenues, redevenant ainsi la Lady Elisabeth Midford forte et joyeuse que je connais.

Une fois la calèche au loin, je retourne dans le manoir afin de terminer de m'occuper des lettres et invitations auxquelles il faut encore que je réponde. Je ne vois pas l'heure passer et je m'en rends compte seulement lorsque Sebastian vient me chercher pour le dîner. Je me dirige donc avec lui vers la salle à manger puis m'installe à table grâce à son aide avant qu'il n'aille chercher les plats.

Après le repas je décide de lire un bon roman afin de digérer un minimum avant d'aller me coucher. Je me dirige donc vers la bibliothèque et m'installe dans le fauteuil le plus confortable avec le roman d'Arthur Conan Doyle racontant l'histoire de Sherlock Holmes et Le Signe des Quatre. J'ai pas le temps de finir que Sebastian vient déjà me chercher pour aller me coucher. Je le suis donc jusqu'à ma chambre et m'assois sur le lit pour qu'il délasse mes chaussures et commence à me déshabiller.

Lorsqu'il me retire un vêtement, je sens ses mains caresser légèrement ma peu et je ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir ces sensations. Au moment où il fait glisser les deux pans de la chemise sur mes épaules, ses mains effleurent mes tétons et je gémis légèrement sous la caresse avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux, surpris.

\- Sebastian, que…

\- Je ne fais que vous déshabiller Jeune Maître.

Ne le croyant pas vraiment mais rendant les armes sous les délicieuses sensations qu'il me procure, je referme les yeux et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je n'ai plus que mon caleçon… Dès que je suis allongé Sebastian passe ses mains sous l'élastique du tissu et tire dessus d'une main tandis que l'autre remonte pour me caresser le torse. Lorsqu'il passe les doigts sur un de mes tétons, je soulève inconsciemment les hanches, lui permettant ainsi de retirer le dernier bout de tissu qu'il me restait…

\- A… Arrête !

\- Non. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais faire marche arrière !

Il prend un malin plaisir à me rendre fou. J'ai du mal à résister à son corps étrangement brûlant collé contre moi… Mais je dois le faire ! Par honneur, pour Lizzy, je ne peux me lier à quelqu'un d'autre !

Alors que je suis plongé dans mes pensées, je reprends brusquement pied avec la réalité lorsque sa main vient caresser cette partie si intime et sensible de mon corps et je me sens frémir involontairement. Il me prend alors à pleine main et commence des mouvements de haut en bas.

\- A… Sebastian… Arrête… C'est… C'est ma… première fois…

\- Je sais cela Jeune Maître et c'est cette raison qui me pousse encore plus à le faire. Je veux que vus m'apparteniez entièrement.

\- Mais…

\- Chut. Laissez-vous faire

Les mouvements qu'il effectuait s'arrêtent, une de ses mains remonte en me caressant et je sens soudain sa bouche autour de moi, sa langue jouant comme autour d'une sucette. En quelques passages, une étrange sensation s'empare de moi. J'ai chaud, j'ai mal dans le bas-ventre, mes mains se crispent sur les draps et des fourmillements envahissent mon cerveau.

\- Sebastian je…

\- Laissez-vous aller.

Écoutant ses sages parole je me détends, me « laisse aller ». Et là pour la première fois je me sens dans un état de plaisir et de bonheur parfait tandis que me vide dans la bouche de Sebastian. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je reprenais mes esprits, je regarde mon majordome qui en est en face de moi, une trace blanche à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Sebastian… Qu'est-ce que…

\- Cela s'appelle un orgasme Jeune Maître et ce que vous m'avez mis dans la bouche est du sperme, ce avec quoi on fait normalement les enfants. En prenant votre sexe dans ma bouche, je vous ai fait une fellation et je crois que vous avez fortement apprécié…

Je me sens rougir sous ces mots crus et ses paroles. Il sourit de façon sournoise et un peu… Tendre ? Il se rapproche alors de mon visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il passe doucement sa langue sur mes lèvres, de façon langoureuse et envahit par la douceur et la tendresse dont il fait preuve dans ce geste j'entrouvre doucement les lèvres entre lesquelles il passe la langue… C'est la première fois que mes lèvres touchent autre chose qu'un couvert et c'est… divinement bon !

Encore plongé dans les limbes du plaisir offert par le baiser, je le sens tout juste passer l'une de ses mains sous mes fesses et effleurer cette partie méconnue de mon corps. Il passe légèrement les doigts dessus, appuie doucement, excite les bords et je sens petit à petit le désir monter sous ses caresses mais… il ne va pas faire ça n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Sebastian ce n'est pas…

\- Vous allez adorer Jeune Maître je vous le garantis. Faites-moi confiance, détendez-vous.

Voilà quelque chose de facile à faire ! Me détendre sous ses caresses est extrêmement simple à faire ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, me laisser aller et gémir tout ce que je peux. Mais j'ai un rang à tenir tout de même !

\- Oooh ! Sebastian !

Loupé. C'est tellement bon lorsqu'il me prend en main comme ça ! Je le sens bouger au-dessus de moi et quelques petites secondes plus tard je sens quelque chose d'humide se presser doucement contre mon intimité. Serait-ce…

\- Aaaaaaah ! Sebastian ! Arrête !

\- Ce n'est que le début Jeune Maître ça va passer, détendez-vous.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ça ! Il reprend ses mouvements sur… sur mon sexe et son doigt en moi commence à bouger un peu lorsque je me mets à gémir bruyamment. Là, brusquement je cris lorsque je sens une décharge de pur plaisir inonder mon corps. Les yeux fermer je l'entends alors se rapprocher de mon visage pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Ceci Jeune Maître c'est votre prostate et comme vous l'avez constaté, à chaque fois que la touche, vous criez de plaisir. Je vais donc me faire une joie de vous hurler de plaisir…

Pendant toute sa phrase il a continué à toucher cette partie si délicate au fond de moi et j'ai continué de crier de bonheur. Lorsque je sens un deuxième doigt se coller au premier je prends peur avant de sentir une autre décharge de plaisir monter jusqu'à mon cerveau et me déconnecter de la réalité.

Avant d'y revenir brutalement à l'entrée de ce doigt honni qui met fin à mon plaisir. Il reprend donc ses mouvements de va-et-vient autour de mon sexe et commence doucement à faire bouger ses deux doigts quand je me mets à mouvoir inconsciemment les hanches pour avoir plus de sensations. Ça me fait encore légèrement mal mais c'est tellement bon ! J'en oublierai presque tout ce qui m'entoure pour ne sentir plus que ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

Au moment où il entre un troisième doigt je hurle de douleur, celui-là ne passera pas ! J'essaie de m'éloigner de Sebastian, de le pousser en posant mes mains sur sa tête mais j'arrête immédiatement mes vains efforts lorsqu'il prend mon sexe en bouche.

Il voit que mon désir s'est largement calmé, ce qui le fait doucement sourire. Il remonte alors au niveau de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser tendrement, puis s'approche de mon oreille et murmure

\- Je vais la mettre

\- ... Hein quoi ?! N..non...

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester à haute voix qu'il me retourne déjà. Je le sens retirer ses doigts et insérer quelque chose de bien plus gros… C… C'est…

\- Huum..Sebastian !

Je pousse un cri de pur plaisir c'est si bon ! Il commence à faire de légers mouvements et je le sens rentrer en moi de plus en plus, si il continue comme ça je vais… Je vais…

-Vous aimez jeune maître ?

\- O… Oui n'arrête surtout pas !

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui !

\- J'accélère alors ?

\- Oui ! Vas-y Sebastiaaan !

\- Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je vois soudain du liquide sortir de mon sexe… Ça doit être ça le sperme.. Je m'allonge sur le lit, épuisé, et il ne faut que quelques instants pour que je m'endorme un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres et sous les yeux ravis de Sebastian. Il m'a demandé quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai accepté déjà ? Oh… On verra ça plus tard… Bien plus tard.

Je me réveille doucement, les rayons du soleil envahissant ma chambre. Ne voulant pas émerger tout de suite, je me bouine contre la source de chaleur près de moi. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle et colle ma tête contre son torse pour me rendormir.

Une minute… Source de chaleur ? Son torse ?! J'ouvre brusquement les yeux pour me retrouver en face de ceux de Sebastian qui me regardent tendrement et une lueur de désir au fond de ses obsidiennes.

\- Bonjour Jeune Maître.

\- Jour.

\- Il faut que vous alliez faire votre demande à Lady Elisabeth ce matin. Vous lui avez promis.

Oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Je me cache alors dans son cou, ne voulant pas tenir cette promesse et plutôt rester à jamais dans ce lit avec lui à mes côtés. Et pourquoi pas recommencer ce que l'on a fait hier…

\- Jeune Maître ces pensées ne sont pas dignes de vous. Vous devez honorer votre promesse auprès de votre fiancée. En revanche nous recommençons quand vous voulez…

Je le regarde alors avec des yeux plein d'étoiles et de désir et il rit doucement avant de descendre sur mon corps, laissant de sa langue une traînée brûlante partout où elle passe. Arrivé sur mon nombril, il mime ce que l'on a fait la veille et je gémis davantage sous la caresse et le sous-entendu qu'elle contient.

Je le sens descendre encore, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de mon sexe pour le prendre en bouche, jouant avec le haut et faisant monter et descendre sa main dessus. Sa deuxième main passe sous mes fesses, rentrant directement deux doigts en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Sous toutes ses attentions, je ne peux me retenir de crier et de gémir sans discontinuer et je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… Il s'arrête brusquement, me faisant grogner de frustration et me place à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui avant de reprendre mon sexe dans sa bouche et de mettre cette fois trois doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Sebastian ! Continue !

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter définitivement.

Dans cette position j'ai son sexe en face du visage… Il me fait tellement de bien avec sa bouche que j'hésite à lui faire la même chose… lorsqu'il touche une fois de plus cette petite boule de nerfs, me faisant crier de pur plaisir je le prends en bouche. Enfin j'essaie. Tout ne rentre pas. Je mets donc une main sur le bas et entame avec un mouvement de va-et-vient tandis que je lèche le bout comme avec une sucette.

Étrangement… J'adore cette sensation d'avoir la bouche pleine. Je me sens… rempli, complet… Et c'est divinement bon de le faire en même temps que lui me fait du bien…

\- Sebastian je vais…

Je viens dans sa bouche encore une fois, ses doigts profondément ancrés à l'intérieur de mon corps, me marquant définitivement comme sien. Malgré tout j'essaie de continuer mon œuvre sur son sexe pour lui apporter autant de plaisir qu'il m'en a procuré.

\- Jeune Maître… Arrêtez.

\- C'est pas bien ?

\- Si. Trop bon Jeune Maître et je vais…

\- Alors fais-le.

C'est vrai. Qui suis-je pour l'empêcher de venir dans ma bouche alors que je l'ai fait deux fois dans la sienne en moins d'une journée. Je le sens se crisper et soudain une substance salée et pas très agréable envahit ma bouche. Je fais un peu la grimace mais avale tout sans réfléchir avant de me laisser tomber sur lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes à moi Jeune Maître.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Votre âme m'appartiendra lorsque… Elle m'appartient déjà en fait par le contrat. Votre corps à présent est à moi suite au fait que vous vous êtes donné à moi de votre plein gré et vous m'appartenez tout entier puisque vous avez accepté ma demande en mariage.

\- Tu as raison Sebastian. Dans ce cas tu m'appartiens tout autant. Néanmoins, pour conserver l'honneur de ma famille et pouvoir établir une succession, tu comprendra que je dois demander sa main à Elisabeth.

\- … Oui.

\- Et je vais aussi devoir consommer notre union jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte…

\- … Oui.

\- Serai-tu jaloux Sebastian ?

\- …

\- Oui ! Oui tu es jaloux !

\- Je n'ai pas de quoi l'être.

\- Non c'est vrai tu n'as pas de quoi l'être. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a tout appris et continue de à tout m'apprendre. C'est à toi que je me suis donné et c'est à toi que j'ai dit oui. Elisabeth ce n'est… qu'une façade pour montrer au monde.

\- Alors remplissez votre devoir My Lord.

Aah j'adore ce surnom ! Je rougis et il rit doucement avant de m'aider à me lever, me laver et m'habiller. J'ai une demande en mariage à faire !

 _On espère que vous aurez apprécier et qu'elle n'aura pas été trop courte (ou trop longue ?) !  
_

 _Et on vous dit à dans quelques jours pour le deuxième chapitre de Fusion Salée !_


End file.
